pluto2fandomcom-20200215-history
Theory:Timeline - Ninth Doctor
This page lists appearances of the Ninth Doctor in the order in which he experienced them. This timeline is based upon observations of the ''Doctor Who'' universe and the events that occur during each of these stories. From these observations we have attempted to build a concise timeline. It is assumed that for each novel, comic or television series, their published, broadcast or numbered order is the order they occur in. The layout of this timeline is in part based on the observations on Doctor Who Reference Guide and Doctor Who - The Complete Adventures, as well as Lance Parkin's AHistory and other sources that allow us to make observations, such as The Whoniverse, Doctor Who Reviews, The History of Doctor Who, The Discontinuity Guide, Clive Banks databanks and the Big Finnish forums. None of these sources should be used solely as a source or considered a "true" timeline for stories. Limiting factors Any story featuring Rose Tyler must be after TV: The End of the World. Any story featuring Captain Jack Harkness must be after TV: The Doctor Dances. Series basics The Ninth Doctor's non-TV stories tie directly into the television series continuity, which concludes with the same companion he started with onscreen, Rose Tyler. Hence, he has no adventures with companions original-to-audio or comics, and he has a lone one-off prose companion — Ali — in a setting immediately before his travels with Rose. His era can be roughly be divided into adventures with the original to television companions: * Rose Tyler * Rose and Captain Jack Harkness Timeline Early days * TV: The Day of the Doctor : The Doctor regenerates from his previous incarnation. * AUDIO: The Oncoming Storm : The Doctor is constantly angry and insulting, setting it not long after the Time War’s conclusion. * PROSE: Voice from the Vortex! * AUDIO: The Bleeding Heart * PROSE: The Hungry Night * PROSE: Little Rose Riding Hood * TV: The Day of the Doctor : The Doctor helps in the saving of Gallifrey. * PROSE: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow : The Doctor receives Sally Sparrow's Christmas homework. * AUDIO: The Kingmaker : The Doctor delivers letters to Clarrie for Peri Brown and Erimem. * PROSE: The Albino's Dancer : The Doctor tends to Honoré Lechasseur's injuries. * PROSE: Double Falsehood * PROSE: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow : Trapped in 1985, the Doctor uses Sally's homework to retrieve his TARDIS. * TV: Rose : The Doctor still isn't familiar with his new body. He offers Rose Tyler a place in the TARDIS, but she declines. :* PROSE: The Beast of Babylon ::The Beast of Babylon is set sometime after the scene in Rose in which Rose turns the Doctor's offer into the TARDIS down. Ali convinces him to go back for Rose, which he does. The scene of the Doctor re-materializing and stating that the TARDIS can also travel through time in Rose follows. Adventures with Rose * TV: The End of the World : Rose is taking her first trip in time, going into the future. * TV: The Unquiet Dead : This is Rose's first trip into her past. * PROSE: Doctor vs Doctor : Rose has the same outfit she had between Rose and Aliens of London. The Doctor has the same jumper he wore in The Unquiet Dead. * AUDIO: The Window on the Moor * TV: Aliens of London / World War Three : Rose has been travelling for only a few days. Jackie discovers Rose has been travelling with the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose meet the Slitheen family. * COMIC: The Love Invasion * PROSE: The Clockwise Man : Rose thinks of Gwyneth from The Unquiet Dead and has travelled with the Doctor for more than a few days, placing it after World War Three. * PROSE: The Monsters Inside : The Slitheen family are mentioned, placing this after World War Three. Rose also visits another planet for the first time. * PROSE: The Masks of Makassar : The Doctor's dreamscape for Rose includes the Powell Estate and Jackie Tyler, so after World War Three. * PROSE: Winner Takes All : Jackie knows about Rose travelling with the Doctor, placing this after World War Three. * COMIC: Mr Nobody * COMIC: Art Attack * COMIC: The Cruel Sea * PROSE: Pitter-Patter : Rose is dressed as she is in Dalek. The companion who couldn't * TV: Dalek : Rose has changed her hairstyle. The Ninth Doctor encounters a Dalek for the first time. Adam Mitchell enters the TARDIS. * AUDIO: The Other Side * TV: The Long Game : Adam is kicked out of the TARDIS. * COMIC: The Forgotten : Rose accuses the Doctor of not wanting to visit Jackie, so after World War Three. Captain Jack is mentioned, but the Doctor hasn't heard of him, thus setting it before The Empty Child. * COMIC: Death to the Doctor! * TV: Father's Day * COMIC: Four Doctors : The Doctor is entertaining Rose in a café, most likely placing this after her emotional ordeal in Father's Day. * COMIC: A Groatsworth of Wit : The Doctor mentions his "big row" with Rose as something that gets to him, which Rose realises means mucking about with time, placing this after the events of Father's Day. * PROSE: The Red Bicycle * COMIC: Mystery Date / Endgame : Adam returns for revenge on the Doctor. * AUDIO: Retail Therapy Joined by Captain Jack * TV: The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances : Jack joins the TARDIS. * COMIC: Weapons of Past Destruction : Jack tells the Unon that he has only just met the Doctor and Rose, placing this immediately after The Doctor Dances. * COMIC: Hacked * COMIC: Doctormania * COMIC: The Transformed * COMIC: Official Secrets : Tara joins the TARDIS. * COMIC: Slaver's Song : Jack stays behind. * PROSE: Christmas Special * COMIC: Sin-Eaters * PROSE: The Deviant Strain * PROSE: Only Human : Takes place before Boom Town due to Jack mentioning he has not visited Rose's time. * COMIC: Supremacy of the Cybermen : The Doctor and Rose bring Jack to the 21st century, placing this after Only Human. Final adventures * TV: Boom Town * PROSE: The Stealers of Dreams : Rose phones Jackie and tells her about the events of Boom Town. * AUDIO: Night of the Whisper : Rose mentions that she has visited Raxacoricofallapatorius, placing it after Boom Town. * TV: Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways : The Doctor regenerates into his next incarnation.